


Parenting Class

by AnimeIsMyLife1232



Category: werewolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeIsMyLife1232/pseuds/AnimeIsMyLife1232
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jammy Johnson is the nerdy kid. He is abused by people at school and home. He thinks he doesn't need anyone, except his best friend Luna. He has big, black, bold glasses. His hair is a dark brown and his skin is pale and soft. He never knew he wanted someone until 10th grade when he meant Jaxson Wolf the love of his life. </p>
<p>Jaxson wolf was the soon to be alpha of the Black Moon. But he can't become Alpha until he has found his mate. He thinks his mate is going to be a beautiful, blonde, sexy girl. But what happens when his mate is Jammy. What happens when the fact that he is bi gets out to his pack? He's tall, tan, handsome fit, his hair a dark black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenting Class

Jammy’s POV  
I walked to school in the freezing cold, with a cut lip. My father had just hit me before i left saying i was a no good whore of a son. I was looking at the ground when i was tackled to the ground by Luna.  
“Hey Luna” I said as she layed on me.  
“Hey boo, how are you doing?”  
“Freezing my ass off and it isn’t helping with you laying on me in the snow.”  
“Sorry about that” she said getting off of me and helping me up. “What happened to your lip.” she was clenching her fist  
“Dad.” i said looking down at my feet.  
“That bastard! I can’t wait until you meet your ma-um”  
“Lu? What do you know that i don’t?”  
“A lot of things that you can’t know yet. I promise soon i will tell you everything and anything you want to know.”  
“Whatever let’s just get to hell.”

~

When we got to school, all of the jocks were standing in front of the doors. Luna ran forward to her boyfriend Jaxson. I was so jealous because he was hot. I wanted him so bad but i would never do that to my best friend.  
“Hey i think we have Parenting Class together right?” Jaxson asked looking at me.  
“Um, yea.”  
Luna’s POV (short)  
I understand that you may think i’m a bad friend but you don’t understand why i’m doing this. I’m doing this to protect Jammy. I love him and don’t want him to get hurt.  
I get visions, i can see the future. Jammy and Jaxson are mates, with them there was two ways their relationship could go

1st- Jaxson finds out that they are mates before Parenting Class. Jaxson tries to make it work but it doesn’t end up like that. He rejects him and Jammy kills himself. He wouldn’t be able to handle a breakup like that he likes Jaxson so much and i know dating him hurts him but its for his own good.  
2nd- Jaxson finds out they are mates during Parenting Class. Jaxson sees how well Jammy is with kids and they stay together for a long time.  
They need to know later not now so for now i am dating Jaxson until they get a project in the class.  
My name is Luna because i was born right after the alpha had his son, so my parents thought it would be good luck to name me ‘luna’ so i could be the luna. I know it make no fucking sense my parents are idiots.

Jammy’s POV  
I wish i was Luna, Jaxson had his arm around her waist as they talked to the other people leaving me to be a wallflower like always. I got my phone and started to read

"He looked at me like i was the only thing in the world and i loved it.  
He took my hand and led me to the bedroom until we were laying on his bed.  
‘I love you, please show me you love me too. Make love to me.’ "

I big smile spread across my red face, i did a little happy dance until i noticed the people next to me starring. “Book again?” Luna asked I nodded slowly “What happened this time?”. Not trusting my voice i handed her the phone after she read it she did the same thing i did.  
“Don’t make fun of me” i said pouting

Jaxson’s POV  
Jammy looked so cute when he did his dance, i wouldn’t mind if i got to see him dance even more. I was bi so it's not like this is big news to me. I was pulled out of my thoughts as Luna pulled me to where no one could hear us.  
“OK so to today in Parenting Class you will be assisted to bein groups of two, this project will last a month. Make sure you are Jammy’s partner. You can’t do this without him. He is like a god with a baby.”  
“Go it i’ll talk to the teacher before anyone gets there, easy. Good thing all the teachers love me.”  
“Yea yea whatever. Don’t fuck this up.”  
“Don’t fuck what up? The project? It’s fine it’s not like we won’t pass unless we pass this class” i said walking away.

Jammy’s POV  
I was sitting Parenting Class when the teacher said  
“Class we will be doing a project that will be due in a month. I will be partnering you up with people so deal with it. Yes there with be same sex partners in this so keep your comment to yourself.  
Jammy and Jaxson.  
Jammy stand up so your partner can come sit with you.”  
Shaky i stood and Jaxson walked over to me. “Miss what will we be doing for this project?”  
“You will be taking care for this.” she said holding up a fake baby. The whole class began to whine. “Oh be quiet it's not that bad.”  
She said the rest of the groups and pasted out the babies. “S-so we need a gender and a name.”  
“I’ve always wanted a girl”  
“Ok how about Sofia for the name”  
“That’s a beautiful name.”  
“T-thank you”  
“Ok so we need to talk about custo-”  
“Class i sent an email to your parents they said it was ok for you to stay the night at one of your houses so there will be no fighting over custody. Have fun”  
“S-So could we stay at your place” I asked, he can’t come to my house, not with my father there.  
“Sure it doesn’t matter to me”  
“Oh ok could you take the baby tonight while i get some stuff together to stay. Do you want me to stay the entire month?”  
“Do whatever you want to do i don’t care, i’ll drive you to your house to get your stuff, get enough for the entire month. I will drive you to my house and let you set your shit up in the guest room. Are we clear?”  
“yes , crystal.”

~

 

When school was over i was waiting outside for Jaxson when i heard yelling coming from a little ways in front of me.  
“What do you mean you’re breaking up with me?!” Jaxson yelled at Luna  
“I mean i can’t be with you anymore, not now, not ever. You will soon know why” she said calmly  
“You can’t break up with me i won’t let you. Ever. i need you” he grabbed her arm and it looked painful. Immediately i was in action to help my best friend.  
“Jaxson get off of her, If she does want to be with you then she doesn’t want to be with you deal with it.” i said grabbing on to his arm, sparks flew up my arm ,i almost dropped the fake baby in my arms, i let go of his arm immediately. “I ,um, talked to the teacher after class and she said that we have to act like a real couple with a baby.”  
“Ok i’ll be with you in a minute so let me finish this.”  
“Actually i need to talk to Luna real quick.”  
“Ok i’ll wait for you at my car, and i’ll take Sofia”  
I handed him the baby and turned towards luna, “why did you break up with him. He’s really likes you”  
“I can’t be with him anymore. It is time.”  
“Time? Time for what?”  
“You will know soon enough just be patient and take care of your baby with Jaxson”  
“You act like it’s a real baby” i said laughing.

~

When i walked into the house with a fake baby wrapped in a blanket in my arms and Jaxson following behind me my parents were more than upset.  
“Who’s baby is that? Why is he following you?” My mother asked  
“This is a fake baby for parenting class, this is my partner”  
“Why is he your partner! You’re a guy, He’s guy! That’s gay! Fuck no, put that baby down and go up to your room you fag!” My father yelled  
“Don’t talk to him like that!” Jaxson defended me.  
“It’s ok, don’t talk to them. It’ll just be worst when i come back in a month.”  
“You’re leaving us!? Who is going to cook for us? Clean for us? Do the laundry? Do the dishes?”  
“Do it yourself! I’m not your slave! You knew about it my teacher called you!”  
“We didn’t hear shit! You are not going and you are not going to be ‘raising’ and baby with that young man!” my father yelled and shoved me into Jaxson causing sparks to fly all over my body. I heard an animalistic growl before i was shoved behind Jaxson  
“You will not touch him again! If I ever see you lay a finger on him like that again, I will end you.” He turned to me and his attitude changed instantly, “Could you go get your things together, i will take Sophia. Do you want me to come with you?” he said softly making me very confused.  
“U-um could you please come with me?”  
“Of course,anything for you.” he took Sofia and i led him upstairs to my mess of room. He chuckled softly at the pair of boxers that were hanging on my closet door. I jumped up grabbing them and through them under my bed. “So this is your room?”  
“Yea, i know it’s not much. Sorry about the mess.”

~

After i was done packing my clothes me and Jaxson walked down stairs to see my mother and father standing at the door blocking it. “Move” i said, “we need to leave”  
“I said you are not going anywhere whore! How much is he paying you to sleep with him?”  
“THAT’S ENOUGH! DON’T YOU DARE TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT AGAIN! We will be back for the rest of Jammy’s things later, he is never coming back here to stay. If you even look in his general direction i will call the police for child abuse.” Jaxson’s voice roared making me shirk behind him. He turn to me and again his attitude changed instantly, “are you ready to go? Do you have everything? Toothbrush?”  
“Jaxson i have everything i need. Now stop acting like i’m a child and let’s go” i said walking past my stunted parents.  
Jaxson stood up for me. The person i liked. Could he like me back? Would i ever see my awful parents again?  
I don’t really know, but i do know one thing for sure, I am so ready for this adventure


End file.
